Como enlouquecer o seu psiquiatra
by Raquelsama
Summary: Um grande sucesso do FanfictionBrasil está de volta! Kagome decide que Inuyasha deve frequentar um terapeuta, e ele deve escolher entre ela e Kikyou...


Oi amigos! Para quem postava ou lia minhas fics no FanfictionBrasil vai adorar saber que estou postando as melhores de novo, dois anos depois, aqui no ! Para quem não me conhece e nem às minhas fics, elas geralmente passam em um universo alternativo, na forma de diálogo (como um script de teatro), em terceira pessoa e, mais raramente, em primeira pessoa. Como eu escrevi a maioria na minha pré-adolescência, vocês vão encontrar nas minhas antigas fics textos bem simples, capítulos curtos, comédia nonsense e muitas frases de duplo sentido. Podem ser melhor apreciadas por pré adolescentes e crianças maiores, mas são para todas as idades!

Sobre esta fic em particular:

Esta fic inovou por ter um estilo de escrita que lembra um script, e emplacou no top 10 por um tempão. Hoje eu mudaria muita coisa nela, mas resolvi deixar como está e reescrevê-la em inglês, com o novo nome "Youkai Therapist", do jeito como eu gostaria que ela fosse hoje. Vocês podem acompanhar a nova versão em andamento aqui no site.

Por ter frases de duplo sentido pesadas, esta fic está com uma censura maior que as outras, mas não contém nenhum hentai. Divirtam-se!

Como enlouquecer o seu psiquiatra   
Capítulo 01: O hanyou demente 

Patrocinado por Kodak: compartilhe momentos, compartilhe a vida

Senhor Inuyasha, eu suponho. Esta é a sua primeira consulta psiquiátrica segundo a sua ficha. Como se sente?- Bem... Sabe por que está aqui hoje?  
- A Kagome me obrigou. Disse que eu era demente demais para um meio youkai.  
- Compreendo. Vamos voltar ao passado. Lembra-se dos seus pais?  
- Meu pai era um grande demônio cachorro de trinta metros de altura, minha mãe era uma humana comum. Ele gostava de chamar ela de "minha cadelinha"  
- Então o seu pai era um cão... Tem alguma relação com estas suas orelhas pontudas?  
- Sim! Eu herdei dele! Algum problema? Esse cabelo prateado não é nenhum novo tipo de Wella Ton! São prateadinhos de nascença.  
- Não se estresse! É que me é um tanto incomum alguém dizer ser filho de um cachorro. Eu atendo filhos de Deus, de Napoleão, de alienígenas, mas cachorro nunca...  
- Por acaso não está acreditando?  
- Eu? Nunca! Mais uma coisa, na sua ficha a data de nascimento está um tanto estranha!  
- Bom... eu fiquei lacrado por cinqüenta anos e pulei quinhentos anos em segundos, logo eu tenho 567 anos! Por quê?  
- Peculiar... acho que anteriormente ouvi você mencionar um nome antes. Kagome, não era?  
- Sim, é uma garota muito doida, quando eu a irrito, ela me manda sentar.  
- Então vocês sentam e conversam para resolver a situação?  
- Não, eu caio de fuça no chão mesmo...  
- ...e ela?  
- Geralmente se joga do poço.  
- Meu deus! E então?  
- Bom, eu espero alguns dias, se percebo que ela não vai voltar por si mesma, eu a busco.  
- Percebo que essa tal de Kagome deve ser a razão de sua demência, mas se você a busca, deve gostar um tanto dela, não é?  
- Bem... eu... gosto sim! Mas gosto da Kikyou também!  
- Sr. Inuyasha, devo ressaltar que ter duas mulheres é bigamia e crime.  
- Kikyou não é bem uma mulher, ela está morta! Não passa de terra e ossos agora!  
- Neste caso usamos o termo necrofilia, que também é crime.  
- Uh! Então foi por isso que a Kagome amassou a minha cara no chão quando me viu nos amassos com ela?  
- Quase que certamente (eca)  
- Entendo, por isso daquela vez ela ficou tanto tempo sem voltar do poço.  
- ( pausa de 5 segundos )Sr. Inuyasha, creio que a demência de um se completa com a demência de outro, portanto, na próxima consulta, quero que Kagome e Kikyou estejam aqui também para uma terapia conjunta.  
- Oh-Oh.....

**Capítulo 02: O triângulo amoroso ataca!**

Patrocinado por: Capuccino 3 Corações (auto-explicativo)

Os três entram no consultório, Inuyasha senta-se no sofá e kagome e kikyou nas duas poltronas. E iniciada a sessão.  
dr - Bem, o sr. Inuyasha me contou ter tido problemas para lidar com as duas simultaneamente, então hoje tentaremos acertar nossas diferenças.  
Kag -Que diferenças? Eu e ela somos a mesma pessoa com algumas gerações de diferença, bem por isso o Inu deveria gostar de mim como dela.  
Kik - Não somos a mesma pessoa! Eu uso sutiãs vinte tamanhos maior que essa ninfeta metida a sacerdotisa!  
Kag - Só se for pra carregas almas, demonia!  
Kik - Ora, sua... toma, toma, toma! Banzaaaai!!!  
Kag - Ai, ai, aiiii! Waaaaack!!! Sua cadavérica! Flecha purificadora!!!  
Kik - De onde saiu esse arco e essa flecha?  
dr Acalmem-se meninas! Eu sei que a situação esta complicada, mas baixar o nível não vai ajudar, vou ter que separar vocês, cada uma de um lado do sr. Inuyasha. Pronto. Agora vamos ouvir o que Inuyasha tem a dizer.  
Inu - Sinto cheiro de sangue... da Kagome.  
Kag - Inuyasha, eu já te expliquei que uma vez por mês acontecem coisas conosco que nos deixam mais vulneráveis.  
Inu - Ah, é! Acontece comigo no primeiro dia de cada mês!  
dr Sr. Inuyasha, devo lembrar que só mulheres tem períodos, você e um homem!  
Inu Não sou um homem, sou um youkai! E essa coisa de só as mulheres terem período é puro feminismo! Por que todas as mulheres podem ter e eu não?  
Kik - Inuyasha, acho que estamos falando de períodos diferentes, e se quer saber eu não tenho mais períodos desde que morri! Hahahaha! Cólicas nunca mais!  
Kag de que adianta tu não ter cólicas se tu vive em TPM?  
Inu - O que e TPM? Isso eu também não tenho... e parem de se degolar comigo no meio... estou ficando... sem...ar...  
dr - Se me permitem, vou começar a sessão, para isso vou mostrar alguns quadros com manchas e quero que me digam o que vem em suas mentes, começaremos com essa grande mancha vermelha:  
Inu - Sangue! Destruir! Destruir!  
Kik - Períodos! Já mencionei que eu não tenho períodos?  
Kag - Tripas de Kikyou! Posso comprar esse quadro?  
dr - Intrigante. Creio que já diagnostiquei cerca de dezoito síndromes desconhecidas. Quer falar algo, sr Inuyasha?  
Inu - Na verdade quero... Dá pra vocês duas saírem do meu colo?  
Kik - O que foi, meu amor? Seu sangue esta fervendo comigo aqui?  
Kag - Pelo menos ele tem sangue! Vem, meu Inu, diz pra ela como eu sou quentinha...  
Kik - Smack!  
Inu - Uau!  
Kag - Ora sua... Kissssmack!  
Inu - UAU! Digo... da pra parar com isso que eu já estou todo babado! Vocês são muito competitivas!  
dr Concordo. Creio que a solução para os problemas de Inuyasha estará nele escolher uma das duas e esquecer completamente da outra, que devera esquecer dele também. De um lado você tem a experiente, madura, porem gelada Kikyou. Do outro você tem a jovem, porem carinhosa Kagome. Quero que vá pra casa e decida, na semana que vem me conte a sua decisão. Espero por você na semana que vem.

Capítulo 03: Sesshoumaru, a perfeição assassina e demente 

Patrocinado por: maquiagem com glitter Avon Fiesta, aprovada por quem entende

dr - Certo, então você é o Irmão de Inuyasha?  
sess - Sim, eu Sesshoumaru sou meio irmão dele!  
dr - Vocês são filhos de pais diferentes? Ouvi antes Inuyasha falar algo sobre sua mãe ser uma cadela, então associando...  
sess - Nunca! Eu Sesshoumaru, tenho uma mãe muito mais bonita e com peitos bem maiores que a dele!  
Inu - Eeeei...  
dr - então as mães são diferentes... e sobre a Tessaiga?  
Inu - É o meu pertence mais valioso. Quando eu ponho ela pra fora ela cresce, cresce... fica enorme, se você aprende a usa-la ela solta umas coisas brancas! O Sesshoumaru quer pra ele pois a dele não faz isso.  
dr - Que barbaridade! Diga Sesshoumaru, o que pretende fazer com a arma do seu irmão?  
sess - fazer jorrar sangue de mulheres e criancinhas doentes!  
dr - Eu vou chamar a polícia!  
sess - Minha espada tem batimentos cardíacos! Eu quero ela morta para ceder lugar a Tessaiga!  
dr - D-desde quando vocês batizaram as suas... armas???  
Inu - Antes do nosso pai morrer, ele pediu que fizéssemos bom uso delas! Apenas eu e a minha Kagome podemos toca-la!  
dr - ????????????  
sess - São espadas de marfim excelentes!  
dr Aaaaah... espadas... ( ufa ) já podemos mudar de assunto. Sr. Sesshoumaru, você é gay?  
sess - Não sou gay, fofinho! Sou apenas lindo! Eu sou o puddle e meu irmão o guaipeca!  
inu - Mas e essas fotos que você tirou com a câmera da Kagome? Hehehehe  
sess - Você fez essas montagens no photoshop! Uau... o Naraku tá sexy aqui...  
inu - Viu dr? Ele é demente! Ele é mau! Ele é gay! ( agora que o clima tá tenso, vou armar um barraco ) ele... ele... me molestou quando eu tinha só cinco aninhos!  
dr meu deus!  
sess - que história é essa???  
Inu - Sim, ele me deixava de joelhos e sussurrava no meu ouvido "está tudo bem" e o resto eu nem quero lembrar! Oh, dr!  
sess - ( o filho da mãe quer que eu seja preso, vou entrar no jogo dele ). Dr, ele me esperava dormir, me virava lentamente de costas e enfiava objetos urticantes na minha bunda! Depois ele me amarrava um barbante na torneirinha e a outra ponta numa árvore, quando eu me levantava... eu... aaaah... dr... o terror...  
inu - você pegou pesado...  
sess - você que começou... huhuhu  
dr - não tenho escolha, internarei os dois, Kagome e Kikyou numa casa de repouso.  
Inu - Opa...  
sess - fedeu... e a culpa é toda sua!  
inu - me desculpa irmão! Vamos lutar!  
dr - pelo bem da raça humana e dos malucos do hospício para onde irão, reverterei minha sentença com uma condição, quero que os seus outros amigos venham aqui para uma consulta, se pelo menos um deles for normal, eu darei a todos como bons da cabeça.  
inu - então vamos cair fora!  
dr - Sesshoumaru, tu fica cidadão!  
sess - me ajuda irmão! Vamos ficar sozinhos nesta sala trancada! As paredes estão se fechando! É muito alto aqui em cima! O dr pode querer me molestar e... uau! Consegui criar uma frase que revela mais de cinco sintomas e fobias diferentes!  
dr - calaboca e volta pro sofá!  
sess - bruto! Sesshoumaru odeia você!  
dr - e eu odeio o meu emprego! Agora, vamos fazer regressão, no três, você vai voltar no tempo. Um... dois... três! Pronto, me diga aonde está.  
sess - tenho três aninhos, estou me maquiando no banheiro...  
dr - avance mais um pouco. Qual a sua idade? O que está fazendo?  
sess - tenho quatro aninhos, estou me maquiando no banheiro...  
dr avance mais um pouco... e agora?  
sess - Tenho cinco aninhos, estou me maquiando no banheiro...  
duas horas depois  
dr E... Agora...?  
Tenho quinhentos e vinte e oito aninhos, estou me maquiando no banheiro...  
dr Mais um pouco... e agora..?  
sess - Tenho quinhentos e vinte e nove aninhos... estou me maquiando no banheiro... para ir numa consulta com um médico feio e gay que quer me molestar...  
dr - Cheeeeegaaaaa! Nunca perdi tanto tempo em algo tão inútil! Você é demente! Inuyasha é demente, Kagome e demente! Kikyou é demente! Estão todos presos! Hahahahaha!  
sess - o dr está começando a enlouquecer...

Capítulo 04: dez dementes no divã 

Patrocinado por: Poços Artesianos Fonte Nova, segurança e conforto em suas viagens inter-temporais

dr - (essa não, eles voltaram mesmo!) Bem, é bom ver o grupinho alegre aqui de novo, e vejo que trouxeram os seus amiguinhos, quero que cada um se apresente e diga a sua frase favorita para o grande grupo, assim todos conheceremos as nossas personalidades melhor. Vamos começar por aqui.  
- Eu sou Inuyasha, eu não me penteio para as fãs não desmaiarem aos meus pés.  
- Miroku! Eu quero filhos! Muitos filhos! Posso aspirar o carpete?  
- Kikyou aqui. Esse sutiã faz meus peitos coçarem...  
- Hã??? Beu, sou o Jaken. Marido do Sesshoumaru. Te amo Sessy!  
- Eiii... Meu Sesshoumaru-sama não é gay! Ele só está me esperando crescer! Ah, eu sou a Rin, algum problema? Eu vi a luz do fim do túnel uma vez, mas o Sessy me salvou! Sessy eu te amo!  
- Sesshoumaru está aqui, para o delírio da mulherada e dos gays solteiros! E não se preocupem que tem pra todo mundo! Até o Aiun pode tirar uma casquinha de vez em quando. Meu lema é: a perfeição não poderia ser mais perfeita quando deus me fez.  
- Sou a Sango, e o Miroku está com a mão na minha bunda de novo! Odeio monges, odeio o Naraku, odeio aranhas, odeio queijo. Pode me receitar um Prozac?  
- Kagome. A Kikyou é uma piranha. Aposto que os peitos estão coçando por causa da crosta de barro que grudou neles.  
- Gragragra, rrraaa, gnaw!  
- Kikyou, por que trouxe um carregador de almas pra cá?  
- O Oscar anda tão deprimido ultimamente tadinho, achei que faria bem pra ele.  
- Meu nome é Shippou. Por que até uma cobrinha verde que não fala se pronunciou antes de mim! Buááááá!!!  
dr - certo, então agora farei um jogo bem profissional e ético. Imaginem-se num barco...  
Inu - O que é um barco?  
Kik - Tem quarto privativo com luz vermelha e espelhos no teto?  
Mir - Sango, quer ter um filho meu num barco?  
dr - CONTINUANDO! Bem, estão todos nele e de repente começa a afundar.  
inu - Quem?  
ses - Aiii! Eu vou morrer!  
shi - A água tá fria?  
rin - quem afundou o coitadinho?  
dr - Calem a boca! E então só tem um bote salva-vidas de dois lugares, e vocês sobem nele e acham nele uma arma. Quem vocês matariam para não sofrer, quem deixariam morrendo lentamente e quem levariam consigo?  
Ses - Eu dava um tiro em todo mundo e voltava só com a Rin e o Jaken, já que eles valem pr um só. E eu seguro a cabeça do maninho em baixo dágua até ele morrer.  
kik - que pergunta imbecil! Eu já estou morta! Posso boiar gelada por meses e me regenerar assim que chegar numa praia!  
shi - Eu levo a Rin comigo. Eu te amo Rin! O resto que se foda.  
Inu - Eu volto nadando. Eu sou um youkai! Não tenho medo de água fria! Mas antes eu ponho a Kagome no bote pra levar quem ela quiser.  
todos(menos kikyou) - Awwwwwww...  
san - eu levo o Shippou e dou um tiro no Miroku e no Sesshoumaru. O resto volta nadando. Até porque se o barco só tem um botezinho não deve ser muito grande, e, portanto, não deverá estar muito longe da praia à mercê de correntezas que possam virá-lo.  
Kag - Essa foi inteligente. Vamos ver... eu penso como a Sango, mas eu lebaria o Inuyasha pra descabaçar com ele na viagem sem ninguém me interromper! E meto um tiro na Kikyou por barro dela dissolver mais rápido.  
kik - Que história é essa?  
Inu - Que baixaria Kagome!  
Kag - Que foi Inu? Sou muita areia pro seu caminhãozinho?  
kik - Larga do pé do meu amor! Ninfeta! Além do mais, o do Inuzinho tá mais pra um caminhãozão conversível de luxo!  
ses - Mano, você é um puto! Se meter com uma humana já é uma vergonha, mas duas é um ultraje aos youkais!  
inu - dá pra vocês pararem com isso? Aaaah! Meu nariz tá sangrando!  
dr - podemos continuar?  
osc - graaagrgrgaaa! Gnayayayaya waaa! (tradução tabajara: que se dane! Eu posso ir voando embora! Só meto um tiro nessa megera que fica explorando os meus irmãozinhos!) (é um idioma bem compacto, né?)  
jak - Eu vou com meu Sessy! Não quero nem saber!  
rin - eu também! Não quero ficar com aquele raposo tarado!  
shi Buáááááááá!!!!  
mir - eu vou com a Sango pra ter um...  
san - Calaboca! Eu sei o que você vai falar!  
ses - Sinto cheiro de sangue...  
inu - Sesshoumaru, acho bom você não fazer comentários!  
ses - mas é verdade! A Sango, a Kikyou e a Rin!  
Kag - Eu sabia! Eu sabia!  
san - Hein? Por acaso vazou?  
Inu - É que elas estão mens...  
Kikyou, Sango e Rin - Calaboca!  
Jak - mas Rin, você só tem oito anos!  
rin - Me cortei o dedo ontem, estúpido!  
shi - Rin, quer ter um filho meu?  
CAPOW!  
shi - BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!! ELA ME DEU UM SOCO NO OLHO!!!  
mir - com o tempo você aprende Shippou. Veja só: Ei, Sango, quer t...  
CATABLOFT!  
mir - BUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!  
shi - você é mais chorão que eu!  
mir - Mas... o meu... saco dói!

dr - pelo que me constata, parece que somente um de vocês é normal.  
todos - QUEM?  
dr - Essa cobrinha flutuante de quatro pernas me parece a mais inteligente entre todos vocês, então terei de cancelar o internamento de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, infelizmente.  
Inu e ses - Vivaaaa!  
kik - sabia que tinha sido uma boa idéia trazer o Oscar! Sesshoumaru, você prometeu, então te espero em casa!  
inu - O quê?  
ses - Quando você crescer mais uns quinhentos aninhos eu te explico, mano. Agora dá licença que eu tenho que pagar uma aposta pra Kikyou...  
kik - Tchau...  
Miroku e Shippou - Sango, Rin, vocês duas querem passear com a gente?  
Sango e Rin - Não, vamos embora sozinhas...  
Jak - Me espera, Rin! Minha cueca ficou toda suja! Você precisa lava-la!  
Kag - Também vamos indo!  
dr - Não! Você, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kikyou e Oscar ficam!  
osc - Waaaay!?

Capítulo 05: A grande decisão do hanyou 

Patrocinado por: Cup Noodles, a coisa certa a se comer, a qualquer hora

dr - Primeiramente, gostaria de lembrá-los que fizemos um acordo eu e o Inu-kun que...  
ses - Ei, que intimidade e essa com o meu maninho? Ele e Inuyasha! Senhor Inuyasha! Meio herdeiro da poderosa dinastia de cães e cadelas youkai!  
inu - Puxa mano, me defender foi legal da sua parte!  
ses - não conte nada às minhas fãs ou elas vão me linchar.  
dr - caham! Bem, eu e o sr. Inuyasha combinamos que ter duas mulheres simultaneamente não é bom, então hoje ele escolherá uma das duas.  
ses - e eu posso ficar com a que sobrar?  
osc - Oyoyawagyaaa! Wagyowa!  
ses - Hahahahahaha!  
Inu - Eiii...  
Kik e Kag - o que ele disse?  
ses - esta é uma fic livre, conversa de youkai deve ser mantida entre youkais!  
kag - Inuyasha?  
inu - eu sou um meio youkai, então entendi apenas metade, a propósito mano, o que e suruba em quatro?  
ses - Bem...  
dr - Ei, ei, ei! Com licença! antes que o nível baixe, precisamos ouvir a resposta de Inuyasha. Não se sinta pressionado, Inuyasha, tenho certeza que a garota que escolher será muito feliz!  
inu - e a que perder?  
dr - bom, essa outra provavelmente entrará em depressão profunda e se sentira tão mal-amada que pensará apenas em cometer suicídio pelo resto de sua vida. Simples.  
inu - eu não consigo decidir... eu não consigo viver plenamente sem as duas ao meu lado...  
osc - goyoyowaaa!  
inu - e você cale a boca, seu verme tarado!  
kik - como o Inuyasha e muito neutro, faremos o seguinte, eu e a ninfeta persuadiremos o Sesshoumaru, quem ele escolher fica pra ele, a que perder fica com o Inu, que tal? (é só eu fazer ele gostar mais dela )  
kag - por mim tudo bem. ( eu preciso perder)  
ses - vivaaa! É a festa da uva! Leve duas por uma! Pois que venham as candidatas!  
kik - Sessy... me odeie! (bzot) me odeie ( bzot ) ME ODEIE!(BZOOOT)  
ses - dadadadadadada! Estou sendo eletrocutado!  
kag - ele vai odiar mais a mim! Flecha purificadora!!!  
kik - Eu ainda descubro de onde essas flechas saem.  
ses - Socooorro! Ajudem! Temos uma celebridade sangrando aqui! ( meu estilista não vai gostar nada disso)  
kag - E então, Sesshoumaru...? Quem você irá escolher?  
kik - É....  
inu - .........  
ses - Eu, eu, eueueu... Oh! Oscar! Só você me entende! Eu escolho ele!  
osc - Ihaaaa!  
kik - O quê?????  
ses - eu não me misturo com humanas! Humanos talvez, mas humanas não! Sempre vi nos sedutores olhos deste carregador de almas sentimentos incompreendidos de quem só quer ser amado.  
inu - Bem dr, parece que eu vou andar bem acompanhado por um bom tempo, né? Parece que a vovó Kaede e o Souta vão continuar sendo meus cunhados por um bom tempo! Ebaaa!  
dr - (controle-se, dr, controle-se...) É uma pena, mas já vi que não vou poder mexer na relação de vocês ( tenho medo que outro casal estranho se forme ) Então vou ter que ver vocês somente na semana que vêm, que pena... Como Sessy e Oscar parecem agora em bom estado mental, estão liberados, mas os três de sempre voltam amaná.  
ses - Então tá!  
osc - Sssiao!

Capítulo 06: Corneado pelo irmão 

Patrocinado por: Fazenda Santa Clara, compre um corno e leve o touro e outro corno de brinde

dr - Inuyasha, Kikyou, Kagome! Como é bom revê-los! Espero termos uma consulta bem normal hoje! Para comemorar comprei mais uma poltrona! Agora ninguém vai sentar perto de ninguém! Ótimo, não?  
inu - ...  
dr - Erm... Como foi a semana de vocês?  
inu - b... buaaa...  
dr - Sr. Inuyasha?  
inu - Hic... hic... buaaaaa...  
dr - alguém pode me explicar por que o Inuyasha está chorando entre os joelhos?  
kik - A culpa é dele se ele é um imaturo!  
dr - culpa do quê?  
inu - bbb... buuuuu... aaaa...  
kag - Ele pegou a Kikyou dormindo com o irmão dele...  
inu - Buáááááááá!  
kik - Quer parar de chorar!? Eu já disse que estava bêbada!  
dr - mas você é uma... digamos... o que ele considera humana! Ele odeia humanas!  
kik - Acha mesmo que eu teria deixado ele me embebedar se eu não achasse isso? Levanta a cabeça, Inu, eu ainda amo você! AI! ELE ME MORDEU! O FILHO DA MÃE ME MORDEEEU!  
kag - você é uma anta mesmo! Não viu que ele ficou traumatizado? Ele não parou de chorar desde anteontem!  
dr - Quer comentar algo, Inuyasha?  
inu - P... porquê...? Se fosse com um estranho, com o Naraku, mas logo com o Playboy do meu irmão? Buuu...aaa...  
kag - Pobre Inuyasha... Kikyou, você é um monstro! Por quê fez isso?  
kik - Vou te dizer o porquê!( tirando uma enorme mala sabe-lá-deus-de-onde) Está vendo! Minha coleção de fanfics e doujinshis ( mangas amadores ) de Inuyasha! Agora veja! Neste o Inuyasha casa com a Kagome, Neste beija a Kagome, neste engravida a Kagome, neste... Aaaah! Até nos hentais não sobra espaço pra mim!!!  
dr - então foi por ciúmes( preciso anotar isso )  
kag - isso não justifica! Peça agora mesmo desculpas pra ele!  
kik - ....não. :)  
inu - Buááááá!!!  
kik - um cadáver precisa manter o seu orgulho.  
kag - Esquece ela, Inuyasha! Você ainda tem a mim e...  
kik - Agora sim ele pode começar a chorar de vez! Hahahahahaha!  
kag - calaboca, ô coisa fria! Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas com você, Inuyasha!  
inu - t... tudo bem (snif) eu preciso... ser forte.  
dr - podemos continuar com a consulta agora? dr - Larguem esses mangas hentai e olhem pra mim, droga!  
inu - Perdão! Perdão! Só deixa eu ler essa parte de novo ( nossa, então é assim que... )  
kag - Larga isso seu... ei, veja, esta sou eu com... ei! Quem desenhou isso???  
kik - O dr está querendo falar, devolvam a minha coleção!  
dr - prosseguindo... Então a Kikyou ficou com o Sesshoumaru... E o Inuyasha viu tudo de camarote...  
inu - cobra!  
kik - metido!  
dr - ... e onde estava a Kagome enquanto isso? Vocês dois estão sempre juntos!! Por acaso ela viu também???  
inu - Não, estavam todos dormindo, então o Kouga apareceu no meio da noite e disse que tinha assuntos a tratar com a Kagome, então ela foi prum arbusto com ele e me mandou passear. E... e...  
kik - Jesus Cristo! Então a ninfeta...  
kag - Quieta! Não vê que ele não se tocou?  
inu - me toquei do quê?  
dr - Este é um problema bem comum, Então vamos remontar aquela noite... Os amigos de Inuyasha estavam dormindo no ponto B e só ele e Kagome acordados, interessante...  
inu - Só estávamos de vigia!!!  
dr - ...Então Kagome vai para o ponto A e Inuyasha ao ponto C, então só quero que me expliquem o que aconteceu em cada ponto.  
kag - Ponto B: Shippou, Miroku, Kirara e Sango estão dormindo  
inu - Ponto A: Kikyou está me metendo os cornos!  
kik - Ponto C: Kagome está metendo os cornos no Inuyasha, o segundo par, pra contrastar com as orelhas. Huhuhu...  
dr - Meu deus! Vocês confirmam? O que cada um disse?  
todos - Sim!  
inu - Aaaaaaargh! Minha Kagome também! Sou o meio youkai mais infeliz do mundo!!!  
kag - achei que não teria problemas, você já tinha se assumido com a Kikyou! E o Kouga me defendeu quando você teria me deixado morrer envenenada no episódio 107!  
inu - Mas aqui no Brasil só passou até o 54!!! Não é motivo para me trair!  
dr - Entende agora, Inuyasha? O problema de se ter duas mulheres é que nenhuma delas quer ser dividida e parte para um cara sem concorrência!  
inu - eu vou matar as duas! Garras retalhadoras de alma!  
kag e kik - eeeeek!!!  
dr - Alo? Professor Freud? Me ajuuuude!!! Chame a polícia!!!  
kag - dr! Desligue o ar condicionado! Ele vai usar a ferida do vento e eu não quero morrer!!!  
kik - Aiiiieeeee! Desse jeito vou ressuscitar! Estou sangrando barro!  
inu - Suas cobras! Vou acabar com vocês!  
??? - Pare já aí, Inuyasha!  
kag - K-Kouga kun?  
kou - Vou salvar a minha muh-lher!  
kik - Você veio me salvar?  
kou - minha muh-lher é a Kagome! Você eu jogo janela abaixo!  
kik - Aaaaaaaaah... tum!  
kou - opa, esqueci que este é o décimo andar!  
inu - Eu vou te matar, lobo fedido! Você traçou a minha Kagome!  
kou - Já te disse que a Kah-gome é a minha muh-lher! Você a deixou se envenenar no episódio 106 e ela ficou até o 107 semimorta!  
inu - Já disse que esse episódio ainda não passou por aqui!  
kou - Você pode ficar com a Kih-kyou!  
inu - tu acabou de jogar ela do décimo andar! Dá pra ver os cães de rua comendo os ossos dela lá embaixo!  
kou - Ah, é? Então deixaremos ela escolher!  
inu - por mim...  
kag - eu? Mas no episódio 107 você realmente me deixou morrer e se não fosse a Tenseiga e o Miyouga eu...  
inu - Quer esquecer esse maldito episódio 107?! Aqui só passou até o 54! 54!  
dr - dona Silvia, cancele a próxima consulta, parece que ainda tenho muito o que conversar com esses doidos aqui.

Capítulo 07: Uma briga de cão e lobo... no divã 

Patrocinado por: Pet Emporium, loja de animais especializada

dr - sinto muito, mas não pude deixar de prolongar a consulta após a chegada do tão falado por vocês, o sr Kúga.  
kou - É Kouga, seu médico nojento! Traduziram pra Kúga porque os caras do CN Brasil não sabem diferenciar jaca de banana! Kah-gome ficou Hagome, Kih-kiou ficou Kikioh entre outras barbaridades. A Kagome é minha muh-lher!  
inu - Por que você termina 90% das suas frases falando esta bes-teira?  
kag - Não é besteira! O Kouga é meu oh-mem!  
kou - Tá tirando uma com o meu sotaque?  
inu - Não, imah-gine! E que história é essa de seu homem?  
kag - você me trocou pela Kikyou! E a tribo do Kouga está precisando de uma nova decoração com um toque feminino! Eu sempre quis ter duzentos e quarenta e sete cunhados!  
kou - se quiser você pode ir buscar a Kikyou lá embaixo, eu te empresto uma espátula!  
inu - nem se fosse com uma escavadei... Gaaaah!  
dr - o que houve?  
inu - E-e-ela não está mais lá embaixo!!!  
kik - V...vou... matar... lobo... fedido...!!  
kag - A Kikyou voltou ( estou tão surpresa... )  
dr - ótimo! Sentem-se todos e vamos começar! Kikyou, você se reconstituiu?  
kik - claro! Eu sou de barro! E já estou morta! Esse não poderia ser o meu fim!  
kag - mas, e o pedaço que os cachorros comeram?  
kik - tive que sacrificar a terra que moldava a virilha! Olha só!  
todos - Gaaaaaaah!  
kik - Agora que eu nunca mais vou te trair, você fica comigo, Inuzinho?  
kag - É a sua deixa Inuyasha! Eu tenho o Kouga só pra mim! É ela ou nada!  
inu - Ma-mas a mulher não tem virilha!  
kou - Você gostava dela por causa da virilha dela? To sabendo...  
dr - dá pra começar a maldita consulta?  
kag - Sim!  
dr - tudo bem, o teste de hoje é bem simples, se seu parceiro fosse uma comida, o que ele seria?  
kag - acho que o Kouga seria um miojo. Tá sempre perto quando a gente precisa dele!  
kou - Oh, minha Kah-gome! Que ternas as suas palavras... O que é um mih-ojo?  
inu - Acho que a Kagome seria uma polenta. Tem gente que gosta, mas não passa de uma meleca simplória e fedida!  
kag - Inuyasha, isso não foi gentil!  
kik - Quem sabe o Kouga é uma batata? Adora jogar os outros pela janela!  
dr - Qual o sentido disso? Desde quando as batatas jogam pessoas pela janela???  
inu - Acho que a Kikyou é um Chokito. Você pediu, ela voltou!  
kou - Ela é uma laranja! Tu não tarda a encontrar uma sendo vendida numa esquina!  
kag - Ela é uma baita duma p...  
dr - Olha o nível!  
kag - ...porca assada!  
kou - Huhuhu... não melhorou!  
kag - Mas faz sentido! Mesmo morta continua só deitando de perna aberta!  
kik - Ora sua... vou dizer o que você é um saco de ração Alpo! Só serve pra ser comida de cachorro!  
inu - Uma vaca! Adora meter os cornos por trás!  
kou - A Kah-gome não é comida de mais ninguém! Ela é a minha muh-lher! Inuyasha! Você mereceu o golpe! Golpeou a coitadinha por todos esses... meses! Você não passa de um cachorro!  
dr - Cachorro?  
kou - Comem cachorros na china!  
inu - É por isso que na sua última excursão para Xangai só metade da sua tribo voltou viva? Hahahahaha!  
kik - Inuyasha é um macarrão! Se você chupa muito rápido ele te bate na testa!  
kag - Que baixaria! Você é uma put Kikyou!  
kik - Essa marca vermelha aqui não é nenhum novo tipo de base da Natura, meu bem.  
kag - Inuyasha, seu... picolé da Yoppa! É tão ruim de ser chupado que a boca fica formigando um mês! Minha língua tá azul e fria até agora, ó!  
inu - Ei, meninas! Não precisam espalhar! Já perdi clientela demais pro Sesshoumaru! E ó que o cara é propaganda enganosa!  
dr - caaaaalma! Não criemos pânico! Vocês voltam pra casa e quero vê-los bem da próxima vez. Ah, quando posso ligar pra vocês pra marcar um novo horário?  
kag - quando quiser, estou todas as noites na minha casa!  
kou - a partir de hoje eu também!  
inu - Então eu e a Kikyou estaremos na floresta da música de encerramento!  
dr - Floresta?  
kik - Agora, no fundo dessa densa floresta, certamente, despertou o que está mais escondido, dentro do meu...  
dr - Pode parar! Você vai falar alguma baixaria! Eu já entendi!  
kag - Eu odeio florestas!  
inu - Por quê?  
kag - Morro envenenada em uma no episódio 107...  
kik - NÃO COMEÇA COM ESSA MERDA DE EPISÓDIO 107 DE NOVO!!!

**Capítulo final: Kagome e... Kouga? Um trauma para toda a vida!**

Patrocinado pelo MasterCard, aceita de Kotodamas a casinhas de cachorro 

dr - Ooooi de novo! Heim? Só você e a Kikyou, Kouga? Onde estão Inuyasha e Kagome?  
kou - Não faço ih-déia...  
kik - Tomara que não estejam nos corneando...  
dr - Nos resta esperar... Ei sr. Kouga! Você esta muito elegante hoje!  
kou - Como oh-mem da Kah-gome, agora só usarei jaqueta de couro da Lah-coste e tênis Reh-book!  
kik - (A ninfeta parece mesmo ter encontrado um cara legal pra ela... concorrência a menos!)  
dr - Aproveito e digo a vocês para tomarem cuidado, como hoje é 1º de abril, terão diversas pessoas tentando pregar peças em vocês.  
kou - Mal posso esperar pra pregar uma no cara de cah-chorro!  
=Blam!=  
inu - Quem é o cara de cachorro por aqui lobo fedido?  
kik - Amor! Mudou de visual por mim também?  
inu - na verdade é o meu charme mensal natural...  
kou - Ah, é mesmo! Como hoje é dia primeiro de abril ele quer preh-gar alguma sacanagem!  
inu - Hoje é dia primeiro! Só porque é abril não tem nada a ver!  
dr - Realmente hoje você está mais sexy que o Sesshoumaru! Mas, voltando ao assunto... onde você estava?  
inu - Gravando o episodio 107 eu e a Kagome...  
dr - e ela?  
inu - Ela não vai mais voltar hehehe... O Sesshoumaru não foi pra gravação entao ate agora ninguém reviveu ela... mas ela vai aparecer uma hora. Falando nisso... KOUGA, SEU LOBO FEDORENTO! Você também faltou a gravação e eu que tive que apanhar do Naraku! Ta doendo ate agora!  
kou - estava ocupado comprando roupas de grife com o cartão de credito que a MINHA muh-lher me deu...  
inu - A Kagome te deu o Mastercard dela???  
kik - Deixa amor... ela só quis te deixar morrendo de inveja!  
inu - Conseguiu!!! Não basta o sol não bater dentro do consultório e eu ter que passar a manhã nessa pele humana ridícula, e ainda tenho que ouvir esse cadelo se gabando de ter ficado com a Kagome!  
dr - apenas se controle quando ela aparecer!  
inu - huhuhuhu... eu menti... o Sesshoumaru tava no banheiro com alguns amigos (?) então eu vi a Tenseiga e tchavei dele... olha ela aqui!  
kik - Me empresta! Me empresta! Eu quero ressuscitar!!!  
kou - seu miserável! Deixou minha muh-lher morta por motivos peh-ssoais! Me da isso! Por que é tão legal a morte da minha muh-lher? Por que tanto episodio 107? Pra que não falar do episodio 01 quando a jararaca morre? Tem que ser a morte da Kah-gome? Devolve!  
inu - Não! Garras retalhadoras de al... opa! Buaaaa! Estou mais fraco que o Shippou!  
kou - Fui! Em dez minutos volto com minha muh-lher!  
=blam=  
dr - Ignorando a conversa inexplicável que vocês acabaram de ter... Como está agora que você se decidiu, Inuyasha...  
inu - Acho que isso não vai dar certo...  
kik - Se o Inuyasha tem ciúmes das coisas que a Kagome faz pelo Kouga, e porque ele prefere ela... eu nem tenho um Mastercard...  
inu - Como quer que eu ame uma mulher que reconstituiu a sua virilha com um xaxim de palmiteiro???  
kik - Quando foi que você descobriu?  
dr e inu - Então e verdade???  
kik - Eh.. Ahn... De qualquer forma... sinto que seria melhor para nos dois se tudo voltasse a ser como antes...  
dr - Se é isso o que vocês preferem...  
kou - Voltamos!  
kag - Sr. Inuyasha! Que historia e essa de roubar a Tenseiga!? Seu irmão ficou puto com você! E eu também! O que tem a dizer antes de ser espancado até a morte?  
inu - Desmanchei com a Kikyou! Você e só minha, Kagome!  
kou - Eu vou te matar! Sua Barbie indecisa! A Kah-gome e minha muh-lher!  
inu - Adoraria bater em você, mas eu sou só um humano indefeso... a luz do sol não bate aqui dentro então não consigo largar minha forma humana!  
kag - Por que não abre a janela, idiota? – reeeeec-  
=tah-daaaaaan=  
dr - Oh! Isso e melhor que o show pirotécnico de Laguna!  
inu - Oh! Agora o pau vai comer! Vou fazer o seu óculos do Tigor T. Tigre em pedacinhos!  
kag - Senta! Sit! Osuwari! - Cbloft  
inu - Caim! P... por que... eu te perdoei de ter me corneado e você não me perdoa de ter escolhido a Kikyou? Como pode fazer mal a um youkai tão cuti-cuti como eu??? Se eu pudesse voltar atrás seria tudo diferente... perdão...  
kou - Finalmente o cara de cah-chorro percebeu como a Kah-gome não faz parte de uma dupla, ela e única. Muh-lher... acha que o teatro acaba por aqui?  
kag - Sim... Eu perdôo você, Inuyasha... agora você percebeu o quanto não vive sem mim?  
inu - Claro! Kouga, parece que o Mastercard da Kagome fica pra mim...  
kik - Há certas coisas que o dinheiro não compra...  
kag - Para todas as outras existe Mastercard!  
inu - Aceita de jaquetas da Lacoste a ração Pedigree Champion Plus!  
dr - Agora que já perceberam o verdadeiro valor das coisas que um Mastercard não compra, creio que estão todos curados...  
inu - Eba! Vamos comemorar!  
kag - Comemore depois de devolver a Tenseiga para o Sesshoumaru!  
inu - Você não devolveu??? Oh-oh...  
kag - 1º de abril!  
kou - huhuhu...  
inu - Isso não tem graça! Eu quase me mijei nas calças!  
dr - AGORA SAIAM LOGO DO MEU CONSULTORIO E NÃO VOLTEM NUNCA MAIS!!! SEUS DEMENTES!

Fim


End file.
